


Sleeping In

by CurlyCue



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lazy Mornings, Loving Marriage, Morning Cuddles, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, anyway seb and reader are married, because like fuck you im nonbinary and i exist, reader gets you/your pronouns, two kids but theyre barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: You sleep a bit later than you typically allow yourself to.Sebastian is a wonderful husband and saves the day.
Relationships: Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Sleeping In

This morning, you fade into consciousness slowly, and with none of the practiced routine that being a farmer for the past few years has brought you. The morning chill registers suddenly, and you let out a sleepy hum as you curl up, pulling the comforter to more snugly cocoon you. At your side, someone lets out a breathy laugh, barely audible-- more huff of air than laughter, truly-- and for the first time that morning, you open your eyes.

Sebastian comes into view immediately; he’s already looking at you, smiling, his expression soft and adoring in a way that makes your heart melt. “Morning, sunshine,” he teases, lifting a mug you hadn’t noticed in something like a toast, then taking a careful sip of whatever steaming substance it holds. He’s keeping his voice low in a way that makes you realize just how quiet the house is-- the kids must still be asleep, you think. 

Not a moment later, the second realization of the day comes in the form of a scent, and it hits you like a freight train: coffee, freshly ground and made with a practiced hand. Letting out a content sigh, you scoot in closer, draping an arm over his lap and snuggling yourself into his side. It should be an awkward position, with you lying down and him sitting up against the headboard, but after two years of marriage, you’re not sure either of you have the means to be awkward with each other anymore, even with anxiety on both sides. 

“You’re warm,” you murmur, voice cracking slightly from drought. You frown, the dryness prompting a gentle sort of curiosity. “How long was I out?”

“Hmm,” is Sebastian’s only answer for a long moment. He takes a long drink, eyes fluttering shut at the taste-- which, given his skill at making it, must be heavenly-- and uncurls one hand from the mug, reaching down to gently bury his fingers in your hair. The warmth of the drink lingers there, and your eyelids fall closed once more at the insistence of warm, soft fingers carding through your hair. “A while,” he finally admits. “It’s 10 in the morning.” 

_10 am?_ You have so much work to do-- you curse yourself for a moment, because there’s a reason you normally get up at 6. You’re about to throw the covers off, comfort be damned, but before you can jolt up in a panic, he settles a firm hand on your shoulder, keeping you close-- he knows you so well. A soft clink is the only indication that he’s set down his mug before he’s settling back in under the covers to be face to face with you, so close the tips of your noses brush against each other for a moment. 

“Hey,” he murmurs, resting a hand on your hip. The look he gives you is searing with concern, and under the blanket, his free hand seeks out yours, entwining your fingers. “Breathe.” Reluctantly compliant, you do as he asks, squeezing his fingers and biting your lip. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“There’s so much to do,” you whisper. Just thinking about it gives you a headache. 

“Ah,” he says. “Actually… about that.” His fingers flex against your hip. “I was up early today, and I know you need the sleep, so… I already took care of it.”

Against your will, your jaw drops-- just enough to part your lips in surprise. “... All of it?”

In response, you get a nod of confirmation-- almost eager, in how quick he is to respond-- and then a sheepish laugh. His cheeks are dusted in a layer of pink, warmed by acute embarrassment. It’s kind of… adorable. “Well, I did some watering. Took care of the slimes and the animals. Got the mushrooms from the cave. Didn’t do any harvesting or planting, though; figured I ought to leave those to the professional.”

“... Oh, honey,” you breathe. It feels weirdly huge that he did this for you. “I don’t… you didn’t… _fuck._ Yoba, you’re a blessing.” You sigh, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. He’s quick to respond, and the exchange is soft, warm, and affectionate. His hand slides up from your hip to the curve of your side, and you smile against his lips. “You’re wonderful. I love you,” you whisper, pressing forward to give him another kiss. 

It doesn’t last long, because he quickly breaks it with a soft laugh. “I love you too, but we should probably check on the kids. They’ve been way too quiet, so you know they’re probably up to something.”

“Mmm,” you groan. “Fine, but after breakfast, those two are gonna go to Penny’s tutoring and babysitting session. A little teaching and playtime out of the house will be good for them and… when was the last time we had a proper date night?”


End file.
